She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by Frenchie
Summary: Its the trios sixth year and Harry Potter has another challenge. No its not Lord Voldemort, its hormones. With the trio wind up with the ones they love? Or are their relationships doomed to fail?
1. The Lonley Birthday

The cold wind knocked on the front door of Number 4 Pivet Drive. Ice like rain flew swiftly from the sky. The roof chattered and clanged. But it was not the rain that woke 15 year old Harry Potter up that night. It wasn't the fact that he would be turning 16 in moments. It wasn't even the scar that rested on his forehead, which was so often his cause of pain and misery. No, none of these reasons were the true cause. It was a person, someone, who's face had been haunting him for the 5 weeks he had been out of school....  
  
But why? Why was this girl's face repapering in his dreams?....  
  
Slowly, he got out of bed and set his feet on the cold floor. he began pacing the room, quietly of course. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia mustn't hear....  
He thought long and hard about the girl.  
Yet, truly, underneath, He knew perfectly well why...  
  
The girl's face was getting clearer each night, and it was always the same face.  
  
He walked over to the window and sat staring out the window...almost wondering if she was doing the same....feeling the same.

Wiping his forehead of sweat, he walked back to his bed and laid down, still and straight, and listened to his own shallow breathing. He glanced at the clock. 11:58.  
Two minutes till he was 16...  
  
He couldn't help it. He got up out of bed and began pacing again, thinking of the girl in his dreams.  
  
It was strange that even now, when he thought of the girl in his head, with the flaming red hair, and freckles, he got a familiar flutter in the region of his navel. He checked his watch and counted down the seconds until he would receive gifts from all his friends. He was getting extra special attention from his friends, possibly to comfort him of his godfathers death. But he hadn't gotten a single 'hi' from the girl...   
  
Why?" he whispered to himself  
  
He heard a creaking sound coming from the hallway. He dived into his bed as not to be caught by the Dursleys. After getting caught studying magic last week he couldn't afford to get caught awake...not unless he wanted to get locked in the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
The door creaked open his uncle popped his fat head in looked around and then left again. Harry sat up in his bed trying to figure out why he was thinking about her so much lately.  
  
Hearing his Aunt and Uncles door shut he climbed out of bed and looked at his clock..."Happy Birthday to me...". He wished she could be here with him, just so he wouldn't be alone.

A tapping on his window distracted him. Looking up he saw a crazy, fluttering owl hitting the window repeatedly.  
"Stop it PIG!" he hissed, opening the window. He reached and out and retrieved the bird. For once, the owl calmed down and fluttered over to Hedwigs cage and snoozed off. Harry smirked. the owl must not be used to midnight journeys...  
  
he opened up a brown letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? i know you are probably wondering, why the hell am i sending this letter at midnight? well, wanted to be the first to wish you HAPPY BIRTHDAY! not every day you turn 16! anyways...hope your aunt and uncle aren't torturing you. suppose they aren't, considering you've been writing moody and them almost every single day. oh yeah, and me two! you won't believe who i have over...   
Dean Thomas, Ginny's boyfriend! it's awful. she's serious about this one, she is. invited him over and everything. mum said yes, obviously. but just remember, she's got a load of older brothers. Fred and George keep starring at him and glaring. it's quiet funny. one day, when mum was looking, Fred sat at the table with a pair of knives and pretended to sharpen them whispering, "soon, soon." I choked on my bacon. Fred and George are doing good, they're business is a bang! mum wasn't too happy, but they REALLY are doing well. another package is coming with a present. talk to you soon!   
  
Ron  
  
He looked at the note somewhat upset....he had forgotten about Dean and Ginny. Then it hit him, he had just admitted to himself who the girl was.  
  
Harry's look of happiness of getting a letter from his mate suddenly disappeared. Ginny had a boyfriend. Harry wondered why this should make him sad. He should be happy for her. It's not like he liked her did he?  
  
right on schedule, a larger barn owl flew through the already opened window. Harry reached and grabbed the large package. on it there was a quick scribbled note.  
Happy b-day Harry  
RON!  
Harry gingerly unwrapped the present and gasped at what was inside...  
  
A wizard chess set. brand spanking new, set in copper, and beautiful. he was in awe. it must be worth a lot....  
How could Ron afford something like this?  
another bit of scrap parchment fell out   
_From the Weasleys_  
he gave a small laugh, "Of course, Fred and George must a helped. they must REALLY be doing well!"

He is still marveling at his gift when in flies another barn owl through Harry's open window. He grabs another package with a card attached to it. He opens the card and reads  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? i cant wait to see you next month summer has been going great mum and dad are doing very well. i hope you are having a good time at home (if at all possible). By the way did you by any chance get this letter before Ron's??? I hope you did we had a little bet going. well i hope you have a really extraordinary birthday Harry!   
  
love always,  
Hermione  
P.S. I hope you like your sweet sixteenth present  
Harry turns toward the give with the words love always in the back of his mind. he starts ripping open the brown paper and smiles as he pulls out three of his school books he will be needing next term and a big bag of candy.  
  
Still looking at the gifts another owl comes in, with a large parcel, obviously from Hagrid.  
  
Be careful the last time I got something from Hagrid it tried to bite my head off! Harry thought.  
  
Harry set Hagrids parcel aside. "I think I'll wait till its light outside to open this...then I'll be able to see what's going to attack me". He decided as it was 4 in the morning that he ought to try and get some sleep. He was getting picked up by Hermione's parents to go to Diagon Alley. Then he'd get to see her...

A faint noise down stairs woke Harry up. at a quick look at the clock, he realized it was noon! with a strangled cry, he leapt out of bed and down the stairs. there was Vernon, his pudgy mustache, starring at Harry with hatred.  
"Those people are here.." he said, gruffly pointing to the front door.  
HERMIONE! there was Hermione, standing at the front door, shoes still on, with her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. they looked apprehensively at the Dursleys, but Hermione just smirked. Harry was so happy and relieved to see her!  
Just then Dudley coughed and started laughing...   
"you are still in your boxers!" he chortled.  
Harry, turning bright red, looked down to see. he was in his underpants. in front of HERMIONE!

Harry hustled upstairs so embarrassed by what had just occurred. How could he have forgotten to get his clothes on!! He finally emerged 10 minutes later fully clothed and ready to go. "I am so sorry Hermione..."


	2. Among Friends Again

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry grabbed his trunk an said a brief set of goodbyes consisting of a "Later..." from Harry. The left the house and climbed into Hermione's mums van. As the drove past the playground in Magnolia Cresent he felt tears welling in his vivid green eyes. Hermione saw this and gently touched his arm. "Are you ok Harry?" she asked softly.

"Yeah..." he said wiping his eyes "Its just hard... knowing I'll never see him again...". This was the first time since the end of last term that he had talked about the death of his godfather.

Seeing Harry in such pain Hermione decided to change the subject. "So happy birthday...I hope you liked the presents..." she spoke in a timid voice. She hadn't thought about how Harry might be (emotionally) and now she was kicking herself for it. Harry saw the look on her face and decided it would be a good idea to answer her. "Er.... They were great...the candy was really good....". Harry looked out the window again and thought about the girl...

James Potter looked out his bedroom window. As he watched the birds flying and his dog barking his thought drifted to her again. He loved the way the sun caught he vibrant red hair....not just that even, he loved everything about her..."Hey. You comin' down for lunch mate?" James turned to see his best friend Sirius Black grinning at him. "Or are you still sulking cuz Evans turned you down again?" Sirius asked with a slight bit of laughter in his voice. "No... 'course not...." James lied....

_Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. "Are you coming....?" Hermione asked impatiently. She hugged her parents and thanked them for driving the two of them. Harry and Hermione hauled their trunks up to their rooms pausing at every landing to catch their breath. "Hermione!!! When did you get here!? Oh hi Harry." shouted Ron from the floor above. "Stay there and I'll help you with your trunk..." Ron ran down the steps and embraced Hermione, releasing her as soon as he realized what he was doing. "Have a good summer Harry?" Ron asked trying to cover up the fact that he had just hugged Hermione. "Great....the Dursleys left me alone...." Harry was having his own guilty feelings about his sudden infatuation with Ginny._

When they had finally reached their rooms Harry and Hermione just dropped their trunks off knowing there's no need to unpack. They walked down the long set of stairs that only moments earlier they had been traipsing up. When they reached Diagon alley they were joined by the rest of the Weasley family and Dean Thomas. Once they had completed all their shopping and gone to see Fred and George's new joke shop they all headed back to The Leaky Cauldron to get some sleep. _Being around her again is intoxicating_ Harry thought. Little did he know that 3 rooms down Ron was sharing similar thoughts.


	3. A Budding Romance

Chapter 3

When they had all awoken and had breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean hustled up to platform 9 ¾ determined to get a good compartment. They soon came to realize that they weren't the only ones who arrived early. Eventually they settled in a compartment near the front of the train. Five minutes later they were joined by Neville Longbottom...

Peter Pettigrew stumbled into a compartment near the front of the train where he found his friends and fellow marauders Remus "Moony" Lupin, James "Prongs" Potter, and Sirius "Padfoot" Black....and oddly there was a extra member to their group today...Lily Evans sat comfortably next to Remus looking up at Peter with her kind green eyes...."Now Moony what were you about to tell us before Wormtail came stumbling in?" Sirius asked with mild intrest. "Oh Nothing just wanted to explain why Lily was here...No James its not because of your devilish good looks" he said punching James lightly on the arm. "But its not important now....". Lily reached over any took his hand in hers and smiled. "Remus since when were you and Evans an item?" Sirius asked now very interested. "That's what he wanted to tell you...We started dating earlier this summer....". James jaw dropped and he turned all shades of red.

The train slowed to a stop and the whole lot of them clambered off the train and into the monsoon. As they reached the door to Hogwarts they began to wring out their robes. They walked towards the great hall for the start of term feast but half way there Harry stopped clutched his scar and fell to the floor. Hermione and Ron were so immersed in their conversation that they had no clue until they went to sit and Ron asked "Hey where'd Harry go?". They saw a crowd gathering at the doors to the great hall and fulfilling their prefect duties they walked over to tell them to break it up. But when they got there they stopped immediately. Hagrid was holding a totally unconscious Harry in his massive arms "Oh god!" Ron and Hermione cased after Hagrid on his way to the hospital wing..."Hagrid what happened?" Hermione sounded scared. "I really don' know...we found 'im just layin' on the groun unconscious! You two need to get back to the feast so you can take the first years up to the common room. Go on Harry will be fine...." but Hagrid didn't sound very sure...

Ron and Hermione reluctantly returned to the feast obviously worried about Harry. They were met by Ginny and Dean as soon as the reached the great hall. They'd missed the sorting and because of that they settled in seats near the back. Dean sat next to Seamus and immediately began arguing about whether quid itch or soccer was better. Ginny of course wanted to know what happened. They decided to leave the feast early and headed for the hospital wing. Ginny told Dean where they were going and then she Ron and Hermione left. They stayed at Harrys bed all night hoping that he would wake.

Early the next morning Madame Pompfrey woke Ginny Ron and Hermione. "He won't wake for at least twenty four hours...and you three have classes. So off you get!" she pushed the three protesting teens out of the hospital wing and towards the great hall. Many of the students were already reading miserably reading their scheduals. Today Ron and Hermione would have to endure transfiguration without Harry. It was a total flip of how they normally acted. Ron was taking detailed notes on everything Mcgonagal was saying. Hermione on the other hand was having trouble focusing. She kept catching herself taking peeks at Ron when he wasn't looking. _Hermione Elizabeth Granger! You can't start developing this crush on Ronald Weasley! He's... He's the most amazing boy you've ever met..._ she didn't want to believe it but she was falling in love with Ron Weasley...


	4. I Love You

CHAPTER FOUR

Hermione didn't know what to think. She also didn't know what to do... Should she talk to Ron or just ignore these feelings? At lunch she lied to Ron and told him she was going to the library. When she reached the hospital wing she paused. What would she say to anyone? Would Harry even be awake? She was shocked to find Harry not only awake but siting up drinking pumpkin juice.

"Harry..."

"Hermione whats going on? Why aren't you at lunch with everyone..."

"I needed to talk to someone about something major that happened in transfiguration"

Harry suddenly seemed concerned. "What happened Mione?" He was shocked with himself. He had never called her that or had a nickname for any girl.

"It wasn't all that bad...I just found something out that was distressing...I'm in love with Ron" Talking to Harry about this was the most brilliant thing she'd ever done. He was the easiest person in the world to talk to.

Harry laughed. He'd been expecting something about a break in the info about Lord Voldemort. "He really likes you too! He is always telling me how wonderful you are." In a fake on Rons voice he said "Oh Harry! Shes so beautiful! I just want to have her! I must" He finished dramatically. Hermione laughed at his antics.

"You know I just don't think I can tell him..."

"Just let me talk to him Mione...You just play hard to get and things will work out!"

She walked back to the common room and walked over to her favorite squashy blue armchair. The she heard Ron. He was talking to Ginny about her. They had been in his common room and they had just come down not knowing Hermione was listening to every word.

"Gin you just don't get it do you! I'm mad about her... being her friend is the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Oh Ron! You'll get her...Maybe you should just talk to her..."

She finally thought of just what to do. "Ron?"

"Hermione? Er....."

"Can I see your transfiguration notes?"

"Oh... I suppose..yes here they are."

Hermione smiled as she took his notes. She looked quite nice when she smiled.

"Ron...Have you finished your essay? Because I haven't and one of us should check on Harry..."

"I'll go now..."

Ron walked alone up to the hospital wing to visit Harry. The corridors were quiet and stunningly peaceful. He pushed open the door and froze. Harry's bed was surrounded by a group of Slytherin girls with Pansy Parkinson in the lead.

"Harry?"

"Look, Pansy it was great of you to bring me my assignments especially for potions, but Ron just arrived and we have some very pressing matters to discuss. Same time tomorrow?"

As Pansy and her friends left Ron approached Harrys bed. "What were Pa-"

"That is most definitely not as important as what I'm about to tell you! You'll never guess who came to see me at lunch! And we had a very interesting conversation about you!"

"SHe what?" Ron was stammering again. All his questions about Pansy and her friends had vanished.

"Yeah...She likes you mate! And all you need to do is show her how much you like her to seel the deal!"

They talked for a good hour about their love lives mainly Rons as Harry didn't want to admit about Ginny. Ron knew what he had to do. There were butterflies in his stomach as Ron entered the common room. He walked up to Hermione and taped her on the shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Yes Ron wha-"

Before she could finish her sentence Ron leaned in and KISSED HER.

"Ron...I- I- I have to go!"

"Hermione Granger! If you do want to walk away...do it knowing that ...I love you!" The whole common room went silent.

Hermione gaped at him. _Granger! Wake up! Don't just stand there amazed! Tell him!_ She put down her things and grabbed Ron's arm. She pulled him down onto a red sofa. "Ron its hard for me you know! Nobody has ever said those words to me! And I've never said them to any one..." Ron thought he was being rejected. "...But there's a first time for everything....Ronald Weasley...I love...you!"


	5. Alone Again?

CHAPTER FIVE

The next day the whole school knew about Ron and Hermione. It wasn't very hard to miss when they walk down the halls holding hands. The two of them would kiss outside of classes and they were practically glued at the hip. They had been so preoccupied with each other that they hadn't even noticed Harry had gotten out of hospital!

Ginny had noticed though! That made Harry so happy. She came to see him every day. Harry thought Dean was getting a little jealous of all the attention he was getting. Harry knew that Dean was the only obstacle standing in the way of him and his ultimate goal. He didn't know what kind of person that made him. Maybe he should just let them be happy together but he didn't want to let her go.

He couldn't even bear to be around her. He went to visit Hagrid just so he wouldn't have to be around all those couples. He knocked on the door and was shocked when Hagrid didn't answer but a young woman answered.

"Can I help you little boy?"

"Where's Hagrid? I really needed to see a friendly face."

"Hagrid is really busy...but I'll tell him you stopped by....What's your name?"

"I'm Harry... Harry Potter"

She shut the door and Harry realized that even Hagrid had found love. He was truly alone. He walked to the lake and watched the people sitting at the base talking with their friends. He chose a spot and sat alone. He wasn't even aware of how dark it had gotten until a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Susan Bones looking down at him concerned.

"Harry are you okay?"

"I suppose..."

They walked back to the castle and everything he'd been feeling since this summer came pouring out. She was a good listener and let Harry rant and rave about all the couples around him and how alone he felt. She tried to reassure him too the best of her ability

"Don't worry Harry I know what you are going through...It seems like everyone in Hufflepuff is dating someone else... You do start to feel really alone"

"Yeah and I have no clue who to talk to... Ginny has Dean... not to mention I'm in love with her... and Ron and Hermione are to busy sucking face to be able to help...Its really hard..."

They reached the castle and entered. Dinner had already started and they were forced to sit in the back of the tables. They talked on their way back to the common rooms and they left each other at the fourth floor stair case.


	6. A Dangerous Secret

CHAPTER SIX

The first few weeks of school were awkward for everyone. Harry had been spending a lot of time with Susan and her Hufflepuff friends. Ron and Hermione had begun the dating cycle. And Hagrid it turns out was in a relationship with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Casey Rose. It even seemed that Cho had a new boyfriend. _She wasn't isn't anymore at least _Harry reminded himself.

Professor Snape was still his sour self in classes and nowadays he was even yelling at Slytherins. It was really hard for Harry to catch up in Transfiguration as well owing to the fact that neither Hermione or Ron took notes any more. It seemed awful for Harry to have all this crap going on and still see Ginny and Dean always holding each other and kissing and everything.

There was one thing for him to look forward to. The Quiditch season had begun and he was captain for Gryffindor. But for Harry James Potter even quid itch had lost its pleasure. Being quid itch captain forced him to be around Ginny on an almost dailly basis. Their first match of the year had come and gone and it had been most excellent. Ron had improved beyond recognition. The outcome of the game...Gryffindor 280 Ravenclaw 10.

Even winning didn't bring Harry any pleasure, not while Ginny wasn't his. He walked into the library feeling sorry for himself when he saw none other than Draco Malfoy talking to a very nervous looking Hermione Harry decided to be nosey and find out what they were talking about. He stepped behind a near by bookshelf and found them deeply immersed in a conversation.

"Malfoy... Draco... I can't"

"Why not Granger?"

"Its not that I don't want to...its very tempting but Ron..."

"Look Weasel never needs to know...nobody does..."

Harry heard a bang and felt the bookshelf in front of him shake. He automatically assumed Hermione had punched Malfoy and believing this he stepped from his hiding place...to congratulate her. What he saw made his stomach give an awful lurch. Hermione hadn't hit Malfoy, and he was most defiantly on the floor with a broken nose. No she was pressed against a shelf kissing Malfoy, the Malfoy that had made their lives hard all six years so far! His arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were around his neck. Harry stepped back into his hiding place just as they broke apart.

"See Granger... that was just a taster...Soon you'll be begging for more!"

"Drace it can be...our little secret..."

"I knew you'd see it my way...."


	7. Secrets Revealed

Harry didn't know what to do. They were both his friends and he didn't want to betray either one. Maybe he misunderstood the circumstances. Maybe Hermione was just there discussing a secret with Malfoy and they just accidentally kissed... That was absolute foolishness. Draco was spending an awful lot of time around Hermione and she didn't seem to pleased. Then finally Harry decided that if he didn't want to loose a friend that he should talk to Hermione. "Mione? Can we talk... alone?" he pulled her over to a corner and sat her down in a chair. "I saw you and Malfoy in the library... Why would you do that! What about Ron?" he wanted her to tell him that he had it all wrong. "Harry why didn't you come to me sooner! He kissed me! Do you know how awful it was? And that arrogant little git thought that I enjoyed it. The conversation was all about how much he likes me all of a sudden and how I can't tell a soul about it! Then when I told him that I didn't return his feelings he kissed me. I couldn't believe it. He won't leave me alone now!" She finished with tears welling in her soft hazel eyes. She looked so vulnerable when she was like this. Harry wanted to hurt Malfoy. "I don't want Ron to know... please don't tell him!" She now had tears streaming freely down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Harry didn't know if he could keep something like this from Ron. What would Ron do in his place? Would he keep this from him or would he tell him everything in hopes that he would not dump Hermione, but hurt Malfoy. Why am I getting so defensive on Hermione's behalf. Maybe we are just so close as friends. What ever the case I know I'd want Ron tot tell me if I were in his position.  
  
"Ron… we need to talk…"  
  
"Can it wait Harry? My charms homework isn't gonna do itself…"  
  
"No Ron its about Hermione…. She doesn't want you to know… but I have to tell you…"  
  
"Well then?"  
  
"Come with me…" He took Ron up to their vacant dormitory and felt his stomach flutter. "Hermione was in the library yesterday…" Ron opened his mouth but Harry silenced him with a wave of his hand. "And she was having a conversation with Draco Malfoy… They kissed her and I witnessed the whole thing…"  
  
"Harry! Why in the bloody hell would you keep this a secret from me!"  
  
"I wanted to talk to Hermione first… I wanted to know if it was just a misunderstanding and it was! Talk to your girl…please for the sake of your love for her" Harry had hit a nerve with Ron and it showed in his face. Ron looked as if he was struggling to solve a difficult math problem. He looked at Harry gratefully and walked down the stairs. He would undoubtedly go get Hermione but after that how would he react?  
  
The next day Ron and Hermione weren't at breakfast. Harry thought that maybe they were talking about the events in the library but when they weren't in Potions he began to worry. Where were they? Are they okay? I need to find them,,, If something's happened to them… all because of Malfoy! I'm sure they're fine. Probably just having a lie in…  
  
Harry raised his hand slowly. He had to handle this carefully as not to upset Professor Snape. "Sir…"  
  
"Yes Potter"  
  
"May I leave class…? I've finished my potion and I feel ill… May I please go to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"Yes Potter, but I will be checking your potion on you tomorrow!" he sneered  
  
Harry walked to the hospital wing to at least say he went there and as he entered he saw a most odd site. He saw both Ron and Draco standing over the end bed. Harry didn't think he would like what he found but he proceeded to investigate. . He looked down at the bed when he came level with it, in the bed was a very pale Hermione. He grimaced and then looked at Ron. How could he have let this happen. Wait a minute what's Malfoy doing here with Ron? Is he crying!?!  
  
"Ron was happened and don't say it wasn't your fault because its obvious that you had a part in this." He sounded furious and they fire in his eyes was almost frightening.  
  
When Ron spoke his voice was trembling as if he was on the verge of crying. "It was my and Malfoy's fault. When you told me what Hermione had told you I didn't go and shout at her. I went after Malfoy. He was alone in the owlery. We tried to curse each other but she got in the way… She hit her head…and now she is in a ruddy coma! We won't leave her side… no matter how much we hate each other…" 


End file.
